One Eye One Heart
Summary: 'Elena and Vernal's love continues to grow ''We open up in the meeting room of the tent-palace. Elena is sitting at the opposite end of the table, on the other end are Andronika, Socorro and Lilina. 'Elena Troy: '''I asked you all here because, I want to hand the throne over to those who are more legitimate than I am. Our uncle was the heir to Troy's throne, you guys are his kids, it's only natural that I hand it back to you. ''Andronika and her sisters exchanged glances. '''Andronika Trojan: '''No, we won't take it. '''Elena Troy: '''Why? '''Lilina Trojan: '''Because you're the one who deserves it. You're so much more inclined to rule than either of us. We know you doubt yourself but look at all of this, you managed to lead our people as a diplomat and politician. Ellie, have some faith in yourself. Besides our family rejected the throne. We don't want it either, but you're the one who is more deserving of it than anyone. '''Elena Troy: ''*sighs* alright, it's just I felt that I was taking what should be yours. '''Andronika Trojan: '''Hey, don't put yourself down Ellie. WE know you'll be a great queen. '''Elena Troy: '*turns and smiles at her cousins* ''Thanks you guys. ''Cut to a few hours later, Elena is having a meeting with some scouts along with Vernal. Elena Troy: 'Any news on finding new lands? '''Scout: '''Your Majesty, we've traveled far and we have found an uninhabited peninsula to the east, where there were once volcanoes, we've found metal and jewel deposits there along with much fertile land and vegetation. It would seem like a wise choice. '''Vernal: '''Wonderful, we'll be able to relocate as soon as this battle ends. Any news on Sparta's advancements? '''Scout: '''Your Majesties, have no fear. The mad Spartan King does not know about our whereabouts. The routes they would take shows no sign of their approach. '''Vernal: '''Good- ''*realizes* ''Wait, did you just call me 'Your Majesty?' '''Scout: '''Oh, um. My apologies. ''*he quickly bows* '''Vernal: ''*flustered* Um no need to bow! '''Elena Troy: '''Um..You are all dismissed! Thank you for your reports! ''Cut back to the tent-palace. Elena is sorting through tax form paper works. Vernal walks in to the room. Elena immediately has a flustered look on her face. Elena Troy: 'Uh...hey... ''Vernal immediately blushes when he realizes what she's thinking about. 'Vernal: '''Hey um...about what the scout said...I- '''Elena Troy: '''No, no. I-uh I know you uh...Look I don't really know where they got the idea from but...I really do see you as my equal and I love you. ''*she blushes some more* 'Vernal: '''Ellie...I um..I love you too. There's something I wanted to tell you..I uh....*his hands are getting sweaty around a silver ring that he's holding*''...actually nothing! *He quickly puts the ring in his pocket* ''But yeah, I really love you too. ''He leans in to kiss her but she accidentally headbutts him. 'Elena Troy: '''Oh no! Sorry! '''Vernal: '''It's alright! You are one of the toughest fighters here! ''He grabs her by the waist and hoists her up and kisses her, then they start making out. A minister walks in and quickly shields his eyes and clears his throat. 'Minister: '''Um...your grace? '''Elena Troy: '''Oh um...Yes. I'll be right there. ''Cut to the conference room. The Ministers all bow. 'Elena Troy: '''Is there something troubling you all? '''Minister: '''Your Grace, thanks to your leadership we've been able to thrive in our safe haven. But there is a matter wwe must discuss. If you were to perish in the battle, we would be without an heir. We propose that you take a lover or husband and bear us an heir for the throne. '''Elena Troy: '''I...I...can't have children...not yet...I know you all are worried. But rest assured we will win this fight. As of marriage...I...I already have a lover. '''Minister; '''With all due respect your Grace, why not make it official? We understand you are still young but are simply worried about the fate of our nation. '''Elena Troy: '''I understand. I will think about it. You are all dismissed. '''Ministers: '''Thank you for your audience your Majesty. ''*they all bow and leave* Elena sighs and falls back in her seat. Cut to Elena and Vernal running through the food supplies in the storage warehouse-tents 'Elena Troy: '''Alrighty, everything seems to be in order...Um...Vernal...I need to talk to you... '''Vernal: '''Um...sure! ''*to himself* ''Alright this is your chance! ''Cut to the bedroom in the tent-palace. Elena and Vernal are both sitting on the bed. They are both flustered. 'Vernal:'Uh...you go first... 'Elena Troy: '''Alright...I...had a meeting with the Ministers and...um...they want me to...get married and have...*she touches her abdomen*'' 'Vernal: '''Marriage? That's what I wanted to talk about. ''*he takes her hands* ''I...I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I know we've only been together for a bit but..I...I love you, Elena! Will you marry me? ''Elena is shocked. She is speechless. Vernal quickly throws himself to the ground and kneels. '''Vernal: '''I..I meant no offense! I- '''Elena Troy: '''Yes.. '''Vernal: ''*looks up to see Elena tearing up* Yes...I will marry you! ''Vernal gets up and kisses her. Cut to the next day, Elena wakes up next to Vernal. She smiles at him, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to him. 'Vernal: '''I love you. '''Elena Troy: '''I love you too. ''The screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes